


For the Good of the Country

by uofmdragon



Series: Ultimate Spider-man Shorts [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury has a problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Good of the Country

**Author's Note:**

> beta by exfatalist

The soft click was all the warning Hawkeye had, before Director Fury’s voice came over the comm line,  “Hawkeye.”  
  
“Director Fury, Sir?” Hawkeye answered, back stiffening even though there was no way that Fury could see him.  
  
“We have a problem,” Fury growled, managing to sound both annoyed and disgruntled. Key signs that the problem had nothing to do with the op, if the problem had been with the op, Fury would be completely calm.  
  
“I haven’t done anything,” Hawkeye objected immediately, because he’s been on an assignment for the past week.  
  
“Not you,” Fury said, the  for once left unsaid. “I need you to fix the problem.”  
  
“What’s the problem?” Clint asked, curious, since he’s already on a mission.  
  
“Coulson’s gone native,” Fury answered.  For a brief moment, Hawkeye pictured going native in a number of various places until he remembered Coulson’s current assignment.  
  
Clint blinked the images out of his mind and asked, “I thought you had him working as a principal?”  
  
“I do,” Fury agreed. “He’s trying to get SHIELD to use its political pressure to change laws in order to make the school’s budget balance out.  So you need to wrap your mission up and come distract him.  Do whatever it takes.  Understood?”  
  
“Understood, Sir.”  
  
“Good, Fury out.”  
  
The comm clicked off and Clint smirked, after all it wasn’t everyday that you were ordered to go sex up your boyfriend for the good of the country by Director Fury.


End file.
